warm me up forever
by DiAnna44
Summary: Of course he'd get stuck in a snowstorm. Of course he'll probably die all alone in the snow, but hey, the cute boy who's stuck with him will make it okay, right? The one where Rin and Haru and stuck in a snowstorm and sort of kinda maybe fall for each other. Short Drabble. Rinharu.


_***I do not even know what this is, but hey, it's rinharu week and here's some drabble with lots of dialogue and it's not sad this time yay? ;)**_

* * *

**warm me up forever**

* * *

Today was one of those days when Rin hated the cold. He bent his head down into the scarf neatly wrapped around his neck and sighed. The wind only seemed to be picking up and he figured there would be some sort of storm soon.

Figures that he'd get stuck in a snowstorm. He glanced around to look for some sort of shelter and made out a bus stop across the street. There were no cars and the streetlights were barely on, flickering every few seconds, but Rin knew he couldn't stay here. Maybe someone would come along.

* * *

He waited for fifteen minutes, ten minutes after he had already resolved that he would die from hypothermia, when his prediction came true.

Well, partially.

Someone was indeed coming, but they were freezing as well and didn't have a car. It was a man, a man that seemed to be his age with dark hair and blue, blue eyes that Rin could just get lost in. The man sat himself down next to Rin but didn't say anything. Rin also noticed he was carrying a bag. He still remained silent. Instead, he just breathed in and out, shivering.

They shivered in silence for a total of two minutes before Rin finally cracked the silence.

"I'm Rin," he says. The man threw a sideways glance at him.

"Haru," he responds.

"Is that short for something?" Rin asks, although he has no idea why. Haru looks at him curiously.

"Uhm yeah. Haruka, but just call me Haru," he says. Rin blinks.

"That's a girl's name," he states. Haru just stares at him.

"Yours is too," he responds. Rin laughs.

"Yeah, I know. Sucks a little, you know? Not that I really care." Rin has no idea what is coming out of his mouth and why he even cares about what's coming out of his mouth.

"Okay…" Haru mumbles, and Rin knows that he's just as confused at what Rin is saying.

"So where'd you come from?" Rin asks, changing the subject quickly.

"Shopping," Haru replies simply, holding up his bag. Rin nods. "Mackerel." Rin cracks a smile at that.

"You're stuck in a snowstorm because you were shopping for mackerel?"

"Yes. Why is that weird?" Haru questions, and Rin can't hold back his laughter.

"Don't you have a car?"

"Don't you?" Haru shoots back. Rin grins.

"Yeah. It's about a mile down the road and it's completely broken. Now, what about you?" Haru shakes his head.

"I don't like driving, so I don't." He says it so simply that Rin just sort of stares at him.

"Fair enough," Rin grins, leaning back into the cold bench. He was suddenly reminded of the fact that he was, in fact, dying from hypothermia. He should probably do something about that. "'M hopin' a bus comes soon." Rin wraps his arms around himself and watches his breath in the cold. This was usually one of the reasons he liked the cold, but right now, he didn't really fancy dying.

"It should be coming soon," Haru supplies, holding the mackerel close to his chest as if he suddenly remembered that it was freezing as well. Rin shivers in reply.

"So what do you like doing?" Rin asks so he can focus on something else rather than his toes freezing off.

"Eating mackerel, yelling a television shows, and swimming," Haru replies instantly. Rin wondered for a second how many people ask him that. But then he realizes what his last one was.

"You like swimming?" Rin tries to not let the excitement show too much. He fails based on Haru's grin. "What do you do?"

"Free," Haru breathes out, shivering again.

"Really? Butterfly's my main, but I do freestyle sometimes." Yeah, Rin is way too excited.

"I only do free," Haru says.

"That's cool. You must be pretty good then, or maybe you're not. I actually don't know what I'm saying right now to be perfectly honest," Rin mumbles, embarrassed. There was no way he was going to admit that he got distracted by Haru's blue piercing gaze. That's not something you admit to someone you just met and might possibly freeze to death with.

A strong breeze blows on by and both boys shiver and crouch down, trying to get as small as they can.

"Cold," Haru chatters, and Rin nods against his knees, where his head is currently rested.

"Hope that damn bus comes soon," Rin says weakly, wondering what his funeral will be like. He closes his eyes, and can already see his sister crying, "I told you so" at his lifeless body because he didn't get a new car last week like she wanted him to. Yes, he can see it already.

Then Haru's arms are around him and Rin can't breathe but not because it was cold.

"Haru?!" Rin squeaks out because what the hell is happening. He can feel Haru's warm breaths on his neck and Rin really _really _cannot handle this.

"My friend does this when I'm cold. He says it's to keep both of us warm, and it's cold…." Haru mumbles against his neck, and yeah Rin cannot handle this at all. But obviously, Haru sees nothing wrong with this and apparently does this with his friend all the time. Rin wonders if it's Haru hugging his friend or his friend hugging Haru when they do this. He steers clear from those thoughts, aware that he's only upsetting himself more when he needs to be.

"Yeah," Rin manages to breathe out because fuck, right now, Haru is the warmest thing he's felt in such a long time. He can feel Haru's uneven breaths continuously warming up his neck and Rin shivers from the heat.

It's not like Rin can deny it. He took an immediate liking to the boy with cerulean blue eyes and it didn't matter that Rin's only known him for not even half an hour, Rin wanted him to warm him up ever day of his life. He figures that was sort of creepy. He didn't care.

"I'm not cold anymore," Haru says after a few minutes and Rin is really hoping that that doesn't mean he'll let go.

"Me neither," Rin gives in, knowing that this would be when Haru would unlatch himself from Rin.

He doesn't and Rin doesn't complain one bit.

Then, a miracle happens. The bus comes into sight. It's bright lights almost blind them, but they don't let go, and it's not particularly because they're cold. Why has it felt like Rin's known Haru forever? Why does he want to know Haru forever?

The bus comes to a stop and the boys finally unlatch themselves from each other. Rin instantly feels cold again, except for the back of his neck where he swears Haru's still there. Haru grabs hold of his mackerel and gets onto the steps. He stops and waits for Rin, looking back at him and smiling. Yeah, Rin's screwed.

They talk the entire way back to wherever they were going. They didn't even know where the bus was going, but it's not like they cared. They forgot everything.

So when Rin handed over his number to Haru, he was happy he got to meet the boy with blue blue eyes in a snowstorm, and when Haru handed his number over to Rin, he was happy he got to meet the boy with too much time on his hands to want to spend time with a boy like him.

Neither one of them had any idea what they were getting themselves into, but that was okay because in the end, they'd always be there to warm each other up even if it was just from the fire in the hearts.

* * *

**_*cheesiest ending i swear. anyway, love you all. reviews are highly appreciated they really really are, please?_**

**_bay guys :)_**

**_-DiAnna44_**

My FanFiction Facebook Page- **DiannaFanFictionWriter**

My Tumblr- **iwannapandanamedchubs**


End file.
